1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronizer ring or balk-ring for a synchromesh device for use in a transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hitherto used transmission synchromesh devices, balk-rings or synchronizer rings have conical slide surfaces adapted to be in slidable contact with conical slide surfaces of clutch gears made of steel. In order to avoid rapid wearing thereat, therefore, the synchronizer rings are usually made of wear-resistant metals as brass or bronze by casting, which are generally highly expensive. For the purpose of saving such expensive materials, an attempt has been made to make the synchronizer rings as thin as possible. However, when this is done, the rings undergo deformation because of a lack of rigidity, which in turn causes the synchronizing operation to malfunction. Moreover, noise is generated as a result of metal-to-metal contact at the clutch gears.
Moreover, when the synchronizing operation at the conical surfaces is affected by the contact of chamfered surfaces of splines of the coupling sleeve with chamfered surfaces of splines of the synchronizer ring, the contacts of the chamfered surfaces are not necessarily uniform at all the splines because the machined chamfered surfaces are not uniform in their configuration. Accordingly, the contacts at the conical slide surfaces are not uniform and thus unavoidably lower the synchronizing performance and durability of the synchromesh device.